


Capable

by redcrownroses



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Arthur Morgan fluff, Arthur Morgan x Reader - Freeform, Blood, But mostly fluff, F/M, Injury, Mentions of Sex, Protective Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcrownroses/pseuds/redcrownroses
Summary: You come up with a good robbery job, except there’s one small problem. Arthur won’t let you do it. You decide to disobey and do it either way but things don’t turn out the way you expected them to.





	Capable

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this piece on tumblr a while back and I've finally decided to upload here too. Also this is my first time posting anything here on ao3 so yay for my first time! But anyways, I love Arthur so much and I liked how this turned out. It gets pretty fluffy and sweet towards the end. Hope you guys like it!

“No it’s far too dangerous for ya to go alone.” Arthur warned as he stared at a map in front of him. You were standing to his side, both hands resting flat on the round wooden table.

“I just think that if I were to go around 2 am it wouldn’t be much of a problem. There’s only two guards at that time trust me I know what I’m doin’.” Your eyes bore into him though he kept his gaze fixated on the map.

“No.” Arthur said firmly. “Besides Javier and I are already plannin’ a robbery so please Y/N just drop it. I have work to do right now.” He heaved a sigh and ran a hand down his face, eyes flickering towards the small lapping waves of the lake. Approaching footsteps made you both turn your heads towards the source. “Ah Javier you’re back.” Arthur didn’t spare you a glance which only caused you to roll your eyes and stomp away. “What’s up with her?” Javier arched a brow and Arthur shook his head. “Ah ya know how she is. Stubborn as always.” Arthur dismissed the subject with a curt wave of his hand and the two men began planning out their robbery.

You huffed as you stormed into your tent. You’ve been planning this out for a while now and it irked you to a great extent that Arthur immediately dismissed it. You know how to defend yourself and you’ve proven time and again that you were a very capable woman.

Arthur knew that as well. He was just being cautious though. Too cautious this time around. Ever since the both of you started being sweet on one another right after the Blackwater mess you couldn’t help but notice how extra protective he became of you. It was endearing at first, you could admit, but as time passed by it began to bother you. Can’t really blame the man though, he finally found something good and real after everything he’s been through. Losing you would be beyond cruel.

As you sat down on your bedroll and began cleaning your twin pistols you thought about asking Dutch’s opinion on the matter but if he were to find out that Arthur rejected your idea, well, it was more than likely that Dutch would side with his right-hand man. And worse, give that job to someone else. You couldn’t let that happen. This was your goddamn job.

It was then that you decided to go through with it with or without Arthur’s consent.

Like it’s been noted before, you are more than capable of taking care of yourself and pulling through with a job. You gathered all the necessary belongings you were to bring on your trip and took a peek through the flaps of your tent. You watched as the two men conversed by the round table, Arthur’s back facing you. The golden rays of the setting sun reflected on Arthur’s light brown locks, causing a halo like aura to appear around it. He looked like an angel but sometimes he was a demon. Right now he was definitely the latter.

You sighed and looked away. As much as it hurt to disobey like this you just knew that this take would be worth it. The more money, the sooner you can all finally get away from this outlaw life. All you needed was to get your hands on that state bond that was worth some thousand dollars. You were fortunate to have come across a drunken man working as a guard at the place you were gonna rob at the saloon not too long ago.

Draping your satchel over your shoulder, you took one last peek from your tent flaps before proceeding to fix your button up shirt and try to appear nonchalant. You stepped outside and headed towards Pearson’s post where he was happily singing one of his many sailor songs as he chopped away for tonight’s dinner.

“Hey Pearson I’m going into town for a while. Gonna order me a hot bath, gather some new supplies, and snoop around if anyone asks. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.” He nodded with a quick wave of his hand and you made your way towards your horse, Mabel, and hopped on.

—🌹—

The ride to Cornwall Kerosene & Tar went just as expected. You arrived within the time period you had predicted and you hardly came across other lone riders on the way. You climbed off of Mabel, patting her and feeding her a sugar cube. “Good girl,” you smiled up at her and continued petting on her muzzle before moving towards the saddlebag and fishing out some canned beans and meat. You were starving and you still had about two hours until you went into action.

You kicked some dirt onto the campfire and climbed onto Mabel. You checked the time, a half hour left until 2. Perfect. You tugged at the reins and guided your horse towards your destination.

It took about five minutes to finally get there and you immediately fished out your binoculars from your satchel and surveyed the area. Just how you expected it. Two guards at the front entrance, one making their way towards the back area.

You hitched Mabel onto a nearby tree and began trekking towards the private property. Once you were closer you took cover behind a large wooden crate.

Just then a guard began rounding the corner and you silently peeked from behind the crate, thankful that there wasn’t good lighting in that area. He quickly scanned the vicinity before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

You weren’t sure how long he was gonna stay there and began formulating some plan to get past him when all of a sudden you heard the other guard calling for him, apparently he ran out of cigarettes of his own. Guess you just got lucky there. You couldn’t help but feel a bit cocky about that as you stood up and slinked towards the door.

Upon approaching the upstairs office, you quietly began searching the place for the piece of paper. You searched and searched but you still found nothing. So much for luck. You heaved a soft sigh as you brushed back some flyaways from your forehead. Your eyes landed on a pretty painting hanging on the wall on your right. You knitted your brows together as a thought came across your mind and you stepped towards it.

You brought your hands up and lifted the painting, you didn’t expect it to be quite heavy and almost dropped it. Breathing heavily, heart pumping quickly, you set it down on the floor carefully before looking back up at the safe box. You grinned. Now to get it open. As you worked your way through it you didn’t hear one of the guards coming upstairs until it was too late.

“Hey! Stop right there!” You whipped around, eyes wide as dinner plates as the guard pointed his repeater at you. You immediately raised your hands up in surrender. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

You were fast as you dodged behind the desk and the guard began to open fire, alerting the other one downstairs. There were some more gunshots and you managed to distribute some of your own. The guard ducked and backed out of the room to take some cover behind the adjacent wall. You took this opportunity to fire a few rounds at the wall and when your heard a yell you knew you hit your target. You then bolted towards the window and opened it. Turning sideways, you swiftly swung a leg out but before you could climb out completely the other guard came into view and fired at you.

You let out a yelp as you climbed completely out the window, stumbling as you tried to steady yourself. The searing pain now coursed through the right side of your waist. You brought a hand over it and felt your blood immediately soaking your hand. This was bad. Your heard one of the guards yelling and boots stalking towards the window. Without a moment’s hesitation you fired a couple of rounds towards the window as you backed up, eyes roaming around you wildly.

You weren’t sure how you were gonna get down. That is until you heard a couple of gunshots coming from inside the building. Your features pulled back in bewilderment as you backed up against the wall behind you for support. When the gunfire ceased and the only sound heard was those of the insects, you finally allowed yourself to slide down the wall and onto the wooden planks of the roof beneath you.

“Y/N?” The familiar voice filled your ears, and although it was rough and filled with concerned you couldn’t help but smile faintly. “A-Arthur,” you managed to utter weakly. You felt yourself lose strength as the moments passed by. You heard heavy footsteps as they neared the window. Finally you heard him again, this time calling your name firmly as he climbed out the window. You could barely muster enough strength to lift your head up towards him. You felt heavy and you fought hard to keep your eyelids open.

“Arthur,” you whispered softly, half lidded eyes flickering towards him as he hastily knelt down in front of you. “I—”

He cut you off softly. “Shhh.”

He immediately removed your hand from your wound and examined it. It was a good thing that the roof area there was well lit by one of the light posts.

Arthur emitted a soft sigh of relief as he met your eyes again. “It’s only a graze but you’re bleeding so much. Needa apply some pressure on it.” He spoke softly.

He hurriedly dug through his satchel and took out his bandana before unfolding it to the cleaner area. Despite your hazy state you still noticed that Arthur’s hands were slightly trembling.

“Here.” He placed it on your side with applied pressure and you let out a whimper as you shut your eyes tightly and gritted your teeth. “You’re gonna be okay, darlin’. You could get through this you’re strong.” He reassured you softly (and at the same time he was also reassuring himself). It helped you calm down a substantial amount.

A small smile stretched across your pale lips. “I know.” That was the last thing you managed to say before everything went black.

—🌹—

Everything and everywhere ached. You slowly opened your eyes and saw him staring down at you, a sturdy hand entwined with yours. He smiled affectionately and brought your hand up to plant a soft kiss at the back, his other hand caressing your thigh that was covered with a blanket.

“Ya gave me quite a scare back there, darlin’.” It was almost a whisper and you noticed the slight tremor in his voice. His ocean colored eyes were filled with relief but there was also sorrow. It broke your heart witnessing that.

“I’m sorry,” you croaked. Arthur shook his head. “You’re safe now.” It was then that your eyes traveled around the room you were in, confusion setting in. Arthur couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at how adorable you looked at that moment.

“We’re at the doctor’s in Valentine. Wasn’t sure if ya were gonna make the ride here but you were a trooper.”

You tried to sit up but immediately felt pain surging through the right side of your waist. It spread like wildfire across your abdomen. “Don’t.” Arthur warned as he gently placed a flat hand on your stomach. “You’re not gonna be moving for a while.” You frowned momentarily and inspected your patched up wound before looking back at him.

“How—How did you know?” Arthur smoothed out the white sheets over your body before his gaze settled onto you.

“I saw you ride out and when Pearson told me you were goin’ into town I knew immediately that was a lie, otherwise you wouldn’t be traveling the opposite direction.” He looked down as he caressed your hand in his.

“So you knew then.” It was a statement rather than a question and Arthur simply nodded.

“I dropped everythin’ and immediately rode out. Had a bad feelin’.” You swallowed thickly and felt a pang of guilt. You should have listened to him. Never again would you let your pride get in the way like this.

“I almost had it,” you spoke quietly. “I swear I did. I just don’t know what happened, why the guard decided to check upstairs at that time. But none of that matters anymore, I guess. I was bein’ foolish. Prideful. And I should’ve listened to you. I guess what I was trying to do was prove myself.” You looked away. “In a way I deserved that.” You felt tears coating your eyes, threatening to cascade at any given movement. Arthur’s hold on your hand tightened.

“No you didn’t, darlin’. You almost died out there—I almost lost ya. I was so scared. And yeah you were acting like a fool goin’ behind my back but never say you deserve something like that ya hear? And darlin’,” his voice grew softer. “I know that you are capable. I’ve seen you fight. You have it in you. Don’t ever think that I’m doubtin’ you because I’m not and I sure as hell never will.”

A single tear rolled down the side of your cheek and Arthur was swift in wiping it away with his thumb, coaxing you to turn and face him afterwards.

“But that wasn’t the only reason ya know,” you uttered softly. He nodded and caressed your jaw.

“I promise ya that we’re gonna get out of this. We’ll find some more money somewhere else and then we can finally build our lives together the way we’ve been wanting to.”

You couldn’t hold it back anymore. Upon hearing those words the tears began flowing. “Out west?” He nodded, lips curving into a loving smile and you returned the gestured as you sniffled. “Living in a ranch?”

He chuckled softly. “Yeah, we’ll own a nice lil ranch. And best of all we’ll be married.”

You giggled softly before speaking again. “And have some mini Arthurs running ‘round the house.” He leaned forward slowly, gazing affectionately at you with a smile still gracing his features.

“And mini Y/Ns too, playin’ everywhere.” His lips met yours tenderly, fingers grazing your jaw before moving up to cup your cheek. You reveled in the moment as he lavished you with sweet, tender kisses. If it were physically possible you would melt right there and then in his strong hold.

You ran your fingers through his hair and down his neck as the kiss gradually deepened. After a few more moments you pulled back, your breathing labored along with Arthur’s from the activity. “It’s too bad I won’t be able to move or do anything for a while,” you teased and bit your lip as your gaze fell onto his torso, your hands caressing his chest and feeling the muscles underneath his flannel shirt.

“You teasing me, woman?” Arthur’s voice rumbled deeply, the vibrations could be felt on your palms.

“I suppose we’ll have to wait until I’m fully healed.”

Arthur shook his head though there was a smirk that formed on his lips. He leaned down once again, lips hovering over yours and barely brushing up against them in a tantalizing manner.

“We’ll find a way…” his voice dropped dangerously low and like a switch it instantly fueled your core. His lips finally met yours in a fervent yet gentle manner. It was endearing how he could be so gentle.

This big scary outlaw was the softest and purest man you’d ever met. Truly, he possessed a heart of gold. And he was yours and you were his. You felt like the luckiest woman on earth. As the both of you continued your sweet romantic moment, you thought that maybe you did die back there and this was the afterlife.


End file.
